Book of Bones
by HyaHya
Summary: A different version of Vlad opening the book.


_**Hiya everyone, this has just suddenly well suddenly 6 months ago… popped into my head so I figured I would write it!**_

_**Might be a bit dark**_

_**Synopsis: A different ending of what happened when Vlad opened the book.**_

Book of Bones

Vlad scowled at the book. It didn't open.  
Vlad yelled at the book. It didn't open.  
Vlad shot a fireball at the book. It didn't open; it didn't even burst into flames!

He was starting to give up; since Bertrand had produced the book it had resisted every effort he made to open it and that's why his punch bag was now a somewhere in the school grounds, he wasn't sure how far he hit it exactly but he wasn't going to go look for it anytime soon; it was unlikely he would find it anyway. He stalked over to the pedestal the book was sat on and glared at it. What was so important about an oversized notebook anyway?

He raised his arm and pointed it at the book, he would open it this time or more than just a punch bag would be damaged. He focussed every sense and feeling on the book and pushed his power towards it. The air around him turned cold and a strong wind blew in the direction of the book. Vlad didn't notice but the Dracula's, Bertrand and Erin gathered behind him while he pulled the bones away from the book. Slowly one bone unclenched and a finger was lifted away from the weathered cover. Another bone gradually let go off the top side of the book, Vlad shuddered under the effort; it was draining him quickly. His powers were starting to be pushed to the limit as the third and fourth fingers both released the book but he managed to keep going.

One bone left, it was now or never. Vlad shivered, as beads of cold sweat leaked from his pores and his remaining strength was pushed towards the book. The last finger quivered and shuddered as it jerkily surrendered to the power flooding it.

Finally the book opened, Vlad staggered towards it grabbing the pedestal for support and eyeballed the first page, he recognised the letters but he couldn't read it for some reason. The Count and Bertrand both launched themselves at the book trying to the get the best view possible, suddenly it closed and Vlad stumbled and zigzagged backwards. He swayed on his feet for a second before tipping over and losing consciousness.

Vlad twitched and flicked an eye open blinking rapidly, the last thing he remembered was looking at the first page of the book before everything went black. The Count and Bertrand took up most his vision but he could see Ingrid scowling in the background (did she do much else anyway?) and Erin gazing desperately at the book with new hope. Vlad wondered why for a second before remembering, she thought there was a cure in there for her brother.

Quickly he got to his feet swaying slightly as all the energy rushed out of him again but he stumbled over to the book. It flipped open at his touch but none of the words were very easy to understand, he turned to Bertrand who had been gazing at it over Vlad's shoulder.

"The words are like Transylvanian but I can't read them very easily," He told Bertrand who nodded before answering.

"You won't be able to; it is an ancient form of Transylvanian but if you try hard enough you will be able to read it," He started to read it out.

_"The Final Testament of the Ancient Ones,  
When the 74__th__ Grand High Vampire is slain," _There was only ever 74 as usually they were not slain and did not have any descendants.  
_"The Bloodline will start to fall;  
vampires will turn to dust just by placing the crown on their head.  
Only one will be able to wear the crown and survive,  
The Chosen One, the most powerful vampire to ever exist will become Grand High Vampire before his 20__th__ birthday and will lead vampires out of the shadows into a new dawn."_

He stopped and stared at the ancient text, everyone kept staring at him waiting for the rest. "It says the words of the Chosen One, Any unworthy will turn to ash if they read," Everyone kept on staring. "If anyone other than the Chosen One reads this they will die!" that bought everyone back to earth.

"So I have to read this I am to gain insane power?" Vlad asked looking at the book like it was a bomb.

"Yes."

"I won't read it then," All the other vampires rolled their eyes. The Count pulled out a stake and poked it into Erin's neck.

"Read it Vladdy," The Count ordered pressing the stake in far enough to almost draw blood, Vlad winced; if they knew she was a breather…

"I'll read it, they're just trying to warn others off it anyway," Ingrid snatched the book from its stand and began to read. "I Ingrid Dracula accept the powe-" she stopped and stared at her smoking fingers before resuming. "I accept the power of th-" Vlad grabbed the book from her hands.

"You'll kill yourself!" Smoke was curling off her clothes and her fingers had turned a sickly blue tone. Vlad looked at his father; he had to read to save Ingrid and Erin. "I, Vladimir Dracula the Chosen One accept the power of the Ancient Ones to fulfil the prophecy of the Chosen One," His skin began to glow red, the colour of Dracula power. "I will lead vampires out of the shadows," His voice faltered but the Count caused Erin to shriek forcing him to read on. "I will bring back our glorious race and return our power so we rule as we did in ancient times. I will become the Grand High Vampire and fulfil the prophecy of Ancients." The book clattered to the floor and for the second time in minutes Vlad slumped to the floor his body glowing with power.

The Chosen One was laid on a stone table in a coffin in the basement. They thought he was dead that the power flow was too much for him.

A sudden burst of wind came from two directions meeting in the centre where the Chosen One lay.

"Ingrid,"

"Bertrand,"

"Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing,"

"He can't be allowed that sort of power, he's too weak,"

"You said he was dead,"

"You really think that?"

"No,"

"I won't tell if you don't,"

"Likewise,"

The two figures raised their stakes both aimed straight at the frozen heart half a metre below. With all the strength they could muster they each slammed their stakes downwards.  
As the wood was about to meet the target, two pale ice cold hands shot out gripping the stakes tightly, Bertrand and Ingrid pushed harder on them. Slowly the stakes were twisted to face their owners and were suddenly snapped. Ingrid and Bertrand exchanged looks.

"NO! Every vampette for herself!" Ingrid shrieked and sped as fast as she could away. Bertrand took one last looked at the flickering eyelids before turning tail and speeding away.

"He's gone!" The Count wailed "My son and heir is gone!" The Count had gone down to see Vlad to come face to face with any empty stone slab. Then he had run round the school assembling everyone he could find in the throne room.

Ingrid and Bertrand exchanged worried looks, Vlad probably knew about the stakes they had attempted to use on him.

"We have to find him!" Erin exclaimed looking around for some idea of where Vlad might be. Ingrid was stepped forward to suggest something but banged her elbow on something but there was nothing there.

"Vlad...?" She said slightly nervously.

The air rippled in the centre of the throne room and Vlad suddenly appeared like he'd been invisible with a wicked grin and dark eyes.

"Vlad…?" She repeated feeling much like a hunted victim.

"Yeah Ingrid?" He leered at the occupants of the room. "Got anymore stakes hidden up your sleeves you two?" Both Ingrid and Bertrand both shook their heads nervously. The Count hissed at them aggressively.

He grinned showing four pointed fangs. His eyes fixed on Erin. "Would you like to tell them or shall I?"

"She's a stinky breather!" Vlad laughed out in a sing song voice loving the fact Erin was shaking her head so violently that it might come off. Everyone hissed at Erin and Vlad suddenly materialised by her side stroking her hair gently. "*My* stinky breather," He said his voice cheery but holding veiled threats. Erin stared at Vlad her eyes wide and scared. No, I won't hurt you, his eyes said but his smirk told her differently. He wrapped an arm gently round her and leaned into her hair.

"Don't be scared," He whispered and Erin shivered in response. "I'm just a little different that's all," He smirked and turned to the other vampires, Erin still quivering behind him.

He waltzed up to his father with a grin on his face which told everyone they weren't going to like it because when Vlad smiled (or smirked?) like that they knew someone was about to be very scared or upset.

"You're not going to have a single drop of my power," He grinned at his father's mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"You are fired," He pointed at Bertrand.

"And you, my lovely sister," Ingrid grimaced awaiting her punishment. "One more assassination attempt on my unlife and you will be treated just like any other assassin. You'll be sentenced to death," He smiled at her without it reaching his eyes. "Now I think, I have work to do, come on you," He planted a kiss on Erin's cheek, she tensed slightly before relaxing in his arms. They vanished through the wall.

"I preferred the old version…" Ingrid murmured.


End file.
